


Unconventional

by SpookyWarlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, not quite incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWarlock/pseuds/SpookyWarlock
Summary: After the death of her family, Jin is taken in by her rescuers. She is raised in secret by the Shimada Clan. As she grows older she becomes tired of the strict rules placed upon her and sneaks out with her friends. The night quickly goes south and forever changes the relationship dynamics between her and her brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read this I swear. If you see anything I missed let me know. I hope you enjoy this, I have been working on it for a while. Thanks!!

_ —- _

Hanzo POV

—-

_ Oh my god what has he done!? _

“I can tell by the look on your face that you love it.” 

_ What….has he done!? _

“Come on you have to say something.” Genji was absolutely beaming with pride, and all I could think to say was, “It’s green.”

“Yes!”

“Father is going to kill you.” That was a fact. We had a certain image to uphold and walking around like a stereotypical loud mouthed anime character was not going to work.

“No he isn’t! He’s going to embrace my creativity unlike you!” He may have had a point. Genji was always getting away with anything and everything. He was always staying out too late and getting into trouble, but whenever he got home his punishment was never more than a slap on the wrist. 

“No he’s definitely going to kill you. Then we will have to buy another brother. Hopefully one that isn’t such a pain in the ass.” I gave him a light shove as we walked down the sidewalk. “But really you probably shouldn’t be so impulsive all of the time.”

“It’ll be alright.” He smiled as he regained his balance. I wasn’t so sure. I had already heard the elders talking to father about Genji’s lifestyle. They were worried that if he continued being as reckless and as impulsive as he was that it would be trouble for the clan. 

“Excuse me mister!” My thoughts were cut short by this tiny angry voice. We turned around to see a little girl no older than 5 or 6 years. She was clearly American judging by her accent. “I need your help!” Her expression jumped from angry to desperate in a matter of seconds. 

_ Where are her parents? Why is she out here roaming the streets? _

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Genji asked walking towards the small child. She was crying by the time he got to her. 

“I’m stuck.” She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket and reached into her pocket. She pulled out what looked like an old Nintendo DS and handed it to Genji. “I’ve tried everything but I can’t beat this boss and I have to before I can continue.”

_ Seriously?! _

“Genji we don’t have time for this.” Before I could even walk away Genji was taking the game system out of the child’s hands and testing out the controls.  _ See! This is what I mean by impulsive. We have somewhere to be and you’re sitting here playing games with a street gremlin.  _

“Hang on this will only take a minute or two.” He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and the little girl stood over him watching intently.  _ Why do I even bother? _ Determined to leave him behind I took two steps before hearing him hand the game system back. 

“There you go.” 

“How did you do that?” She pouted as she tapped impatiently at the buttons. He took the time to quickly explain what she was doing wrong before finally leaving. The little girl waved excitedly before running to the playground of a nearby apartment building. 

“We are going to be late.” Yet again. He would be dismissed after the meeting but I would get a lecture on the importance of punctuality. 

“It’ll be fine.” He said pulling out his phone to reply to a text.

_ Of course it will be.  _

—-

One week later: Genji POV

—-

I was walking home from the arcade. It was looking like a slow night so I thought I would pass some time. It had been a while since I had been and my skills could definitely use some work. After a few embarrassingly poor scores I decided it was time to call it. It was a nice day. The sun was out but the weather was nice and cool. The leaves were starting to turn reds and golds. It was a nice quiet walk until I heard that familiar voice. 

“Hey mister!” 

It was the small child from the other day. She came running over from a playground by the apartments I was passing. 

“You remembered me!” I smiled when she made it over to me. 

“Well duh.” She said pointing to her hair.  _ Hanzo was right. She’s a gremlin.  _ “I wanted to thank you.” She started digging around in the pockets of her jacket before producing a small piece of candy. She picked a few pieces of lint off of the wrapper and handed it to me. She looked so proud of herself I couldn’t say no. 

“Hey thanks!” I put the candy in my pocket

“Do you want to come play with me?” She reaches into her backpack and pulled out a different DS. “I have a extra one.” She handed me the new DS and kept the old one for herself. 

“Sure I can play for a little bit before I have to go.” I took the handheld from her and we sat down at one of the picnic tables near the playground. We started up a new adventure game and she wouldn’t stop smiling. There weren’t any other children, or adults for that matter, around the playground. “Where’s your parents?”

“Work.” She said as she lead the way through the starter dungeon. 

“Are you home by yourself?” 

“No.” She continued fighting her way through the small corridors. “My babysitter is too busy on her phone to notice me. So I come out here looking for other people to play with.”

“That’s dangerous. You shouldn’t be talking to strangers.” I said following her lead. 

She shrugged. “You’re a stranger. And you’re nice.”

“What’s your name?” 

“Jinie.” She said as she started the boss fight. We beat the first boss quickly and moved onto the next area. 

“You’re Genji right? I heard the mean one call you that.”  _ I wish Hanzo was here to hear that.  _

“Yeah that’s me. And you’re talking about my brother Hanzo.”

“He’s a butt head.” 

I couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re not wrong.” Hanzo was always way too serious. Even children notice it. I know he’s stressed about taking over the clan. But he needs to lighten up a bit. We played in silence for a bit before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

_ Where you at? -S _

_ On my way! _

“Sorry Jin I have to go.” I said as we saved our progress. 

“Do you have to?” She frowned as I handed her back the DS. 

“Don’t worry I’ll be back another day and we can play again. Just don’t go and beat the game without me.” I said ruffling her hair. She smiled and nodded putting the systems away in her backpack. 

\---

Later That Night: Genji POV

\---

I know the bouncer knew my ID was fake. He always knows. I’m only off by a little bit. But he never stops me from entering the club. Maybe because father owns part of it and he recognizes me. OR because I always end up spending way too much. Either way it doesn’t matter because I was drunk off my ass. 

“How long are you going to sit there staring?” This woman from the bar started walking up to me. _I was staring?_ _I mean I can see why but I didn’t realize I was doing it._ She was wearing a tight strapless black dress that left little to the imagination. The dress stopped mid thigh and the sides were silver sequined with a ladder cut out. She sat down next to me on the couch that I had been occupying for the past 30 minutes or so. I didn’t really trust myself to stand at this point.

“Until this moment right now.”  _ Smooth.  _

“And here I thought guys were supposed to make the first move.” She took a sip from her glass and gave me a quick once over.  _ Oh shit. _

“I like my women to be more on the assertive side.”  _ Okay that was better. _

“Oh is that so?” She leaned over me to set her drink on the table next to us. “So how’s this?” She pulled me in for a kiss, her tongue forcing its way into my mouth.  _ OH SHIT. I didn’t think I would get this far.  _ I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. “Someone’s eager.” She grinned rubbing my already hard cock through my jeans.  _ When did that happen? Genji you traitorous slut. It’s not your fault. She’s literally all over you. Wow I have not said anything in a while.  _ “Why don’t you tell me your name, so I know what I’ll be screaming later.”  _ Oh fuck yes. _

“Genji!”  _ Oh no… _

“Who are you?” My distraction for the evening came to a screeching halt as Hanzo grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me towards the exit. 

“I get it already.” I said jerking out of his grip. Everything was moving too fast and I needed to regain a little bit of control. We stepped outside and the cold air hit me like a bus. 

“What were you thinking?” Hanzo caught up to me and grabbed my arm again, turning me to face him. I wasn’t halfway when my stomach decided enough was enough and I threw up all over the parking lot. Twice.  _ Kill me.  _ “Go sit down.” He seemed much calmer now.  _ He’s probably just happy that I didn’t throw up on him. _ I made my way over to the curb and sat down. Hanzo returned a few moments later with a bottle of water from the vending machine across the street. 

“Thanks.” I said, taking a few cautious sips. 

“You can’t keep doing this.”  _ Here it comes.  _ “It’s embarrassing.”  _ Ouch.  _

“Do you not get tired of all of it?” I asked taking another sip. 

“Of your bullshit? Yes.”  _ I’m sure.  _

“That’s not what I meant.” I stood up slowly using a nearby street lamp for balance. “The “family business” may be a good solution for you. But I’m not about it and you know that.” 

“It’s not something you can just push to the side and pretend it doesn’t exist.”  _ Bet.  _ “The elders are already pushing for father to do something about your behavior and attitude. If this keeps up then it’s going to be bad. Just try to lay low for a bit.”

“Aw you do care!” 

“No I don’t.” He huffed walking towards the street. 

“Wait. Where’s our ride?” I slowly tried to follow him. 

“I sent them home. You need to sober up, we’re walking.” He stopped so I could catch up. 

“Ugh fine. Just walk slow or else we will be stopped every few minutes.” The cold night air felt good on my overheated skin. But the nausea was fierce. Baby steps. We walked mostly in silence. Hanzo would check on me occasionally to make sure I wasn’t dying. We were about halfway home when I needed a break. We stopped at the familiar playground beside Jin’s apartment building. I sat down at the picnic table and focused on deep breathing.  _ I should have eaten more. I should have stayed away from the shots. I should really turn my life around.  _

“Hey isn’t that the gremlin?” Hanzo asked looking up to one of the second floor windows. There was Jin. Face pressed against the window waving frantically. But this was different. She seemed panicked or scared. 

“Somethings wrong.” I said standing up from the table. All of the blood rushes to my head at one and I was sitting down again. I looked up and Jin was still in the window but she was distracted by something in the next room. There was a balcony attached to the room next to hers and movement could be seen inside. “Someone’s in there with her!” 

“Okay?” 

“Do something you ass!”  _ What the fuck man?  _ “Try being a little reckless and help that kid!”  _ Of course there was always the chance that the people in the other room were her parents. But I doubted it.  _

“Fine.” He sighed. Silently he made his way to the edge of the building and scaled the wall. There was just enough of a ledge for him to support himself while trying to open the window. Jin had already run away by the time he had reached it and he was unable to open it from the outside. However, with a moment of working at it he was able to get the door to the patio open without being seen. He cautiously peeked around the curtains before entering the apartment. I waited several minutes and there was no sign of Hanzo or Jin.  _ This is bad. _ I stood up, determined to go help my brother. Until the local police pulled up to the curb in front of the apartments. I sat back down.  _ This is really bad. _ The police were armed and entering the building through the front and back doors. 

All was quiet. 15 minutes of nothingness passed before the front door of the building opened and the police were filing out of the building. Hanzo was in the middle of them carrying...laundry? I waited a second to see if he was being arrested before walking up to him. 

“Hanzo! What happened!?” I whispered. At the sound of my voice, the blanket in his arms moved and Jin looked out at me. Her eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks were still wet from tears, and she had a small cut above her left eye. An ambulance arrived moments later and the paramedics came to make sure she was okay. When they tried to take her to the ambulance she started crying again and wouldn’t let go of the jacket Hanzo was wearing. 

“It’s just for a minute.” He said, untangling her from himself. “They just want to make sure that you’re okay. I’m not going anywhere.” He reached down and wiped away her tears and she hesitantly went with the paramedics.  _ Who the hell are you? And where is Hanzo?  _ While Jin was being treated at the ambulance, one of the officers working the scene approached us. 

“Okay, one more time, what happened?”

“I went to pick up my brother from a friend’s house.”  _ Liar. _ “We stopped at the picnic table because he wasn’t feeling well. We saw Jinie in the window calling for help. I could see people in the house. I went in through the balcony. The two in the living room were dead when I got there.”  _ Holy shit. _

“What about the other two?” The officer asked while taking notes.

“It was self defence.”  _ WHAT? _ “The woman came after me with a kitchen knife, so she went down first. The guy she was with heard the noise and after seeing the state that she was in, he attacked me as well.” 

“I see.” The officer said as he finished his notes and closed his notebook. “Unfortunate for him.”  _ He knows who we are.  _ “The kid will have to go into foster care until we can locate other family members to care for her.” 

“Can we foster her?” I asked pushing past Hanzo.

“Not my decision.” With that the officer walked away.

“No.” Hanzo said. His face was emotionless. “She’s been through enough.” 

_ Bet. _


	2. Chapter 2

—-

Chapter Two: Jin POV

—-

Life in the Shimada house is tiring. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very appreciative of them taking me in after my parents died 13 years ago. There’s just so many rules and expectations. No dating. No sleep overs. No fun until homework is finished. Extracurriculars for days. It was exhausting to be a “well rounded individual.” But I get it. It all helps with college. After Sojiro died Genji and Hanzo were adamant that I avoid the “family business”. Which puts me in the awkward position of having no idea what I am going to do with my life. But that’s something I will worry about later. I have more important things going on this week. 

“So,” I sat down for breakfast with Genji. “Do you know what today is?” He looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. His hair was still a mess and he still wore his pajamas. 

“Wednesday?” He yawned as Hanzo joined us. Unlike Genji, he was much more prepared and alert in the mornings. He was always awake hours before everyone else. 

“Yes! But what day is it?” 

He took out his phone to check the date. “The 10th?” 

“Yes! So what does that make Saturday?” 

“I don’t know it’s too early for this.” Genji said looking around for the food. 

“Seriously!?” I glared at him until he started laughing. 

“Did you really think I would forget your birthday?” He reaches over and shoved me hard enough that I nearly fell. “Give me some credit.”

“It’s hard to tell with you. You’re getting old. Maybe your memory is going.”  _ I see those gray hairs. _

“Wow. Rude.” He acted offended but he knew that I was just messing with him. 

“So what are we doing?” Every year Genji tried to surprise me by telling me we aren’t doing anything. But this year I was turning 18 and it was a big deal to me. Soon I would be done with high school and I could start college and get my own place. A lot was happening in the upcoming year. 

“I figured this year you could decide. Do you want to have some big thing? Or something small? Or nothing? Or what?” 

“I expected you to do all the work.” I smiled as sweetly as possible and in return he gave me a “yeah right” look. “Alright alright. Give me a day or two to decide.” About that time the food was brought in, I ate quickly and left. I always managed to make it to school right as class was getting ready to start. I like my friends but I hate standing around talking with them. They know that I live at the Shimada  Estate and for years have tried to find a way in to see if it’s really as intense as everyone says. They say there’s rumors floating around about all the lucrative side deals going on and armed guards and all that wild shit. It’s true. But I deny it. Mostly because I’m supposed to avoid as much of it as possible and I don’t want to be interviewed by my friends. They would never be allowed over so why would I entertain their fantasies? 

“Where have you been?” Emika asked when I took my seat next to her. I liked Emika. She was easily excitable and always entertaining. She was definitely the outgoing member of my friends. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Hello? Your birthday is this weekend! We have to plan for it like, right now.” She was already pulling out her pen to take notes. Always the one to take charge.

“I was actually trying to decide what I wanted to do.” 

“Big party at your place?”  _ Nice try. _

“I don’t think so. I really just want to go out and do something fun with my friends. I don’t want to have to worry about cleaning up the next day.” Truth be told, I knew that whatever I chose to do with my friends, Genji and Hanzo would not join. Whenever my birthday comes around we always do something special, just the three of us.They’re both always so busy that it’s rare that we get to spend a lot of time together anymore.

“Let me guess.” Emika gave me a flat look. “You’re going to spend your actual birthday hiding away in that mansion being boring and depressing like always.”

“That’s a little harsh. I’m neither boring nor depressing.”  _ What the hell?! _

“What are you doing when you get home today?” 

“I’m going to do my homework and then I’m going to hit the gym for a bit a cardio and then maybe some light reading.”  _ Oh my god I AM boring. _ Emika just stared at me, her expression completely blank. “So what do you have in mind?”

“Well since I know you have your family chill time on your actual birthday, which is Saturday, why don’t we go out on Friday? Just us girls.” She gave me her most pathetically pleading eyes.  _ I haven’t gone out with my friends in a while...fuck it. _

“That sounds great!” We worked out a few more details before class began. That day was just as boring as any other day. I was already ahead in the book so the notes I took were just refreshers for the homework. By the time I had gotten home and completed my homework, it took me longer than usual, it had started to storm. 

I hate storms. I always have. And we are right in the middle of the rainy season. My worst nightmare. Every minute or two the normally black sky was lit up with streaks of lightning. When the thunder sounded, it felt like my entire room would shake. From the first rumble I was filled with dread. I tried to go to sleep, to pretend it wasn’t happening. I tried listening to music or watching tv. That worked for a bit, until we lost power around 11:00 at night. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I tried very hard to be strong, but there’s really only one solution to this problem. I jumped out of bed, stepped into my slippers, and grabbed my phone for a flashlight. Slowly I stepped out into the hallway. Everything was pitch black. With a final deep breath, I took off down the hall. I would like to say that I calmly made it to my destination. But that would be too much of a stretch. I was sprinting. I made it to the door right as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

“ANIKI!!” I yelled as I aggressively knocked on the door.  _ That was much louder than I expected.  _ As soon as Hanzo opened the door I tackled him. I threw my arms around him and hid my face as the thunder shook the house. 

“Aren’t you getting a little old for this?” He asked as he reached down to wipe my tears.  _ When did I start crying? _

“Please?” I tightened my grip on his shirt. He sighed and stepped aside to allow me access to his room. I wasted no time jumping on the bed and hiding under the blankets. He didn’t say another word as he got into bed beside me. He put his arms around me and I snuggled in as close as I could. It was always this way. I tried to be strong and face my fears. Sometimes it would work. But on nights like this, when the storm was really bad, this was the only place I felt safe. 

Typically I’m able to sleep through the night no problem once I was settled in. But around 1am I was awake again. The thunder and lightning had picked back up. It was so loud it sounded as though the lightning was striking right outside. I rolled over to peak out the window. The rain was coming down hard. A stray bolt of lightning lit up the room and I jumped. I sunk down into the blankets, scooting as close to Hanzo as possible so that I could hide my face. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm myself after the sound of the thunder had subsided.  _ Wow he smells really good. Okay. Stop being weird.  _ I shook my head to clear my thoughts then turned away from the window to face the door again. It wouldn’t be so bad if I couldn’t see it. 

I smiled when I felt Hanzo’s arms around me again as he pulled me in close. Even in his sleep I feel safer with him around. It took me a few minutes of shifting to find a comfortable spot and right as I was starting to fall asleep I felt it. _What the heck?_ I adjusted again trying to find another comfortable spot and I felt it again. I could feel him pressing against me through his sweatpants. _It’s okay, it’s perfectly natural, he’s not even alert enough to have control over this, I just need to move away._ I heard him let out a barely audible groan as I tried to move away. But his arm around my waist tightened, pulling me closer. I could now feel the full effect of how hard he was pressed against my butt. I stayed as still as possible and I felt him relax a bit. The arm that was around my waist went to rest on my hip. _Now maybe I can put some space in between us. _ I hesitated for a second trying to decide my neck move. _If I move he’s going to just pull me back in._ _I just can’t move until it goes away._

I laid there for a minute, trying not to move a muscle. But curiosity was always my weakness. I arched my back slightly, pressing my butt against him.  _ Oh my. He feels much bigger than I would have expected. I mean...I don’t really have anything to compare it to but dang.  _ I arched back again, rubbing along his length. His grip on my hip tightened and he let out a soft groan as he pushed back against me.  _ This is too much. I need to stop. _ But I couldn’t. I arched back again enjoying the feeling of him against me. I could already feel myself getting wet when I noticed a change in his breathing.  _ Oh no he’s waking up.  _ I stilled instantly and pretended to be asleep. In his sleepy state, my ruse must have worked. He cautiously pulled away and turned to face the window.  _ That was close. Never again. _ It took me a while to go back to sleep after that.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. Again, that’s not abnormal for him. He typically wakes up before everyone else. But I couldn’t help feeling disappointed. 

The rest of the week, Thursday, was fairly uneventful. I had some tests that were easy. I had volleyball club in the afternoon and a book report due Friday morning. Home life was also boring. Hanzo was avoiding me and Genji was spending his nights out with friends and his mornings sleeping off hangovers. I thought I would be able to sneak out and meet with Emika without anyone the wiser, but of course I was wrong.

“Where are you going this late?” Genji stopped me as he was heading out at the same time. 

“Emika and Kanna wanted to hang out for my birthday so we are going to see a movie.” That seemed like an acceptable excuse. I had my makeup and my change of clothes in my bag, as far as he could tell I was just going to chill with some friends. But that didn’t stop the suspicious look he was giving me. 

“Does Hanzo know you’re going?”  _ Ass. _

“No. But I am technically old enough to go and see a movie without a legal guardian.”  _ Note to self: turn down the sass. _

“Okay have fun.” He still looked like he didn’t believe me but he also didn’t stop me either. He knows what it’s like to have so much expected of you. Sometimes you just need a break. We exited the main gate together and went our separate ways. 

“It’s about fucking time!!” Emika yelled excitedly when she answered the door. “What are you wearing?” She looked horrified at my leggings and oversized tshirt. 

“Sorry I had to sneak out in normal clothes. I got my other ones in my bag. Can I change real quick?” She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside, rushing me up to her bathroom to get ready.

“Hurry up!! We got places to be!” 

I quickly changed my clothes and applied my makeup. I wore a pair of distressed high waisted denim cut offs paired with a black lace bodysuit. I bought a pair of strappy heels to complete the look. I left my hair down for now, I knew it would get hot later so I made sure to bring the things I needed to pull it up. When I came out of the bathroom, Emika and Kanna were shocked. 

“Damn! Who would have thought behind all that nerdiness you had something like this in your closet.”  _ What’s that supposed to mean? _ Kanna quickly took out her phone and pulled me in for a pre-night out selfie. “Okay let’s go!!” 

Emika stopped us before we left her room. She went over to her desk and pulled out three different cards. They had each of our pictures on them but listed different names.

“Fake I.D.s? Where the heck are we going?” I asked as I slipped the card into my clutch. 

“It’s your 18th birthday, we are going to a real club to celebrate.” Emika said putting away her own card. “I was assured that the cards were good enough to fool anyone. _Yeah you idiot that’s what they all say._ _Oh well. Let’s just see how it plays out. Worse thing is they take it from us and send us home...I hope._

With Kanna on one side and Emika on the other, we exited the house and started the trek to the club.  _ A cab would have been better, but who am I to complain if they’re going to pay for me tonight. _ Luckily the club she wanted to go to was not that far from her house. The line outside had not yet begun to form since the night was still early. We were able to get in within minutes.  _ I can’t believe these crappy IDs actually worked. _

Inside there were more people than I expected. Downstairs was the dance floor and the bar. Both were full of drunk people and sober people taking the time to unwind and have some fun. Upstairs was an area for people who wanted to chill. Not everyone likes to dance but you still have the option to hang out and people watch. Emika pulled me out of my thoughts, literally. One second I’m standing there in awe of the place and the next she is dragging me to the bar. I don’t drink, ever. I had no idea what to order so Emi ordered for me. The bartender gave me some kind of fruity blended drink, I have no idea what it was but it tasted pretty good. 

“So,” Kanna said taking a sip from her own drink. “I see you have been talking to Haru a lot more.”

“I have?” Haru was a guy in our class. We had several projects together this year. No big deal.

“Cut the crap. He’s obviously got a thing for you and you seem to have one for him. What are you waiting for?”  _ Straight to the serious talk I see. And this is how Emika and Kanna are different. Kanna don’t play, and that’s all Emika does. _

“If I’m leaving for college soon there really isn’t any point.” I took a few more sips of my drink. I’m not looking for Mr. RightNow, I’m not looking for Mr Anything really. I just need to focus on school. 

“So basically you’re going to die cold and alone because you’re always waiting for the right moment.”  _ Harsh. _ She set her finished drink down on the bar and gave me a disappointed look. “You can sit here and sulk all night. But I won’t.” She disappeared onto the dance floor towards a guy that had been eyeing her since we walked in. 

“Don’t listen to her!” Emi said noticing my distress. “She’s a slut. That’s obvious. Don’t be like her. You keep doing you and when you’re ready to go wild then go wild.” We finished our drinks and ordered a second. I wasn’t going through the second one as fast. I was maybe halfway through when Emi finished her’s. 

“Why don’t you let me buy you another drink?” The guy sitting next to us at the bar smiled. He was cute, looked to be about mid 20s, sensibly dressed. Overall not bad.

“No I don’t think so,” Emi said setting her empty glass on the bar. “You could ask me to dance instead.” After a momentary look of relief he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. She waved at me as they disappeared into the crowd. Alone as usual. Kanna is always chasing guys, so it’s no surprise that she runs off immediately. But Emi, she’s so pretty guys just come up to her.  _ It must be nice. _ I waited around for a bit for one of them to return but they never did. I debated on leaving them there. This was supposed to be my birthday yet it’s really just an excuse for them to hook up.  _ Is that wrong of me to think that way? Am I being selfish? _

“You know, in my mind, we’re going to be fucking anyways, you might as well be in the room. What do you say we get out of here?” Came a disembodied voice behind me.  _ Please no. Not like this.  _ I turned around to tell him off and immediately felt punched in the throat. It was obvious the feeling was mutual. 

“Genji?!” He was obviously drunk or else he would have recognized me immediately. 

“Jin?! What the fuck are you doing here?!”  _ Think fast!! _

“I knew you would be completely wasted and I came here to make sure you got home safe!”  _ Yes perfect! _

He laughed at me. “Bullshit. You didn’t come here dressed like that with your girl squad, which has already ditched you, just to find me.” He grabbed me by the arm and started leading me towards the entrance of the club. “It’s getting late. I’ll take you home.”  _ Best. Birthday. Ever.  _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

\---

Chapter 3: Hanzo POV

\---

I had just left the gym and was on my way back to my room for a quick shower. Today was Jin’s birthday and I had a few work related incidents that I need to handle before I could spend time with her. I spotted Genji a little farther down the hall. He seemed lost in thought as he was looking out of the window into the garden. It was odd seeing him up this early after a night out. 

“Genji, What are you doing?” I asked as I approached him. 

“Have you ever noticed that Jin is actually really hot?”  _ WHAT?  _ “There’s something I need to tell you.” He stepped away from the window to give me his full attention. 

“Do I want to know?” He had a serious expression on his face that told me I wasn’t going to like what he had to say.

“It’s not as bad as you think. Jin snuck out last night. I ran into her when I was out with friends.” He took a small plastic card out of his pocket and handed it to me. Fake ID. “She only had a few drinks, nothing too terrible. Her friends took her out for her birthday and ditched her.” I sighed, putting the ID in my pocket.

“She gets this from you.” Genji was always a handful growing up. He was always getting in trouble and doing things he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Well yeah, I’m the fun one.” He was cheeky and thought too much of himself. But people loved him for it and he was never short on people trying to be his friend. “But last night, she looked so good. If I hadn’t have brought her home, someone else would have.”

“She is a child. You need to stop.”  _ How can he think that way about her? _

“She is, in fact, not a child. We always see her in her baggy, chillin at home clothes, but last night she was wearing this sexy lace top and these little shorts that left hardly anything to the imagination. Definitely not a child.” He paused as if he were reliving the sight in his mind. He probably was. “Just look for yourself. Don’t look at her as the Jin that came to live with us all those years ago. Look at her as she is now, in this moment.” He looked out the window again. I followed his line of sight to see Jin. She was in the garden working through her yoga routine. 

She had managed to pull most of her thick auburn hair up into a messy bun. She wore a light pink tank top and a pair of gray leggings. She looked like the same Jin to me.  _ Oh. _ I watched as she moved on to her next pose with gave a very flattering view of her ass.  _ But she is still just a child.  _ We watched a little bit longer while she continued her flow.  _ Damn she’s flexible.  _ I looked over and Genji was grinning at me as if he had just won the best argument we have ever had. 

“She’s still just a child.”  _ She’s half your age. Stop it. _

“Not from where I’m standing.” He smiled again and walked off. “We will see how it goes.” I watched her for a few more minutes before continuing to my room.  _ There is a 15 year difference between me and Jin. And yet I couldn’t get that image out of my mind now.  _

I quickly showered and made a few phone calls before meeting Jin and Genji for breakfast. Genji was already seated and playing a game on his phone when I arrived. _ Jin must still be getting ready.  _

“I got another call from Talon this morning.” Genji stated looking up from his game. 

“Still not interested.” _ When will they get that through their heads?  _

“Akande himself made the call.”  _ Getting desperate I see.  _ “He said he was willing to assist us with expanding our trade in exchange for a few favors.”  _ What? Like raiding an Overwatch facility? No thanks. Ever since I took over after father died, talon has been pushing this alliance. They see me as weak and want to adopt the clan as part of their terrorist group.  _

“Did you tell him that his deal is one sided and we are not a charitable organization?” 

“If I had said that, then I’m pretty sure We would be in the middle of a war right now.” He went back to his game. “I told him that we were not looking to expand and that we would remember his offer in the future.”  _ Ugh. Don’t give him hope. I will have to be dead before that union happens.  _

“Sorry I’m late!” Jin came running into the room and took her normal seat next to Genji. She didn’t notice the quick once over that he gave her but I did.  _ Not now. _

“It’s all good,” Genji sat his phone down and turned his attention to her. “How was the movie last night?”  _ Sadistic. _

“It was great!” She replied without missing a beat.

“What did you see?” She went on to tell him about a family movie in theaters at this time. Had I not known that every bit of what she was saying was a lie, a family movie would have been a huge red flag. The friends that she supposedly went to this movie with were not the type to watch anything that was family rated. She went on to talk about some of the plot and parts that she found funny, or would have found funny.  _ What else has she been lying to me about? _

“So what would you like to do today?” I asked after she had finished talking about her movie that she googled. 

“Honestly, I just want to do something chill.” She said as she took a bite of some of the fruit that came with her breakfast. “Maybe dinner and then come back here and binge watch scary movies until I fall asleep.”  _ I’ll never understand her obsession with horror movies. Even when she was a child she would stay up too late watching them and then get scared and not be able to sleep. But she loved it. _

“Then that’s what we will do.”

She smiled and went back to eating her breakfast. I had made sure that there was nothing interfering with my schedule today. I don’t get a lot of free time. Genji never made a big deal about his birthday. To him every day was a day to let loose and celebrate. Jin was a different story. Jin was always upset if one of us were unable to celebrate her birthday with her. She had been through a lot in her life and I suppose this was one of the few things that could bring some normalcy to her. 

\---

The day went by quicker than I had hoped it would. Before I knew it, I was paying the bill for dinner and we were going home. Once we were home, Jin changed into her pajamas and proceeded to raid the kitchen for ice cream while Genji queued up several of her favorite movies and a few she had yet to see. 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Jin yelled excitedly as she tried to carefully run into the room carrying 3 bowls of ice cream. 

“Why didn’t you say something? I would have helped you carry all this.” I scolded as she handed me a bowl of strawberry. 

“Because I didn’t have time to wait for you to get in there.” She said as a matter-of-factly when she handed Genji his bowl of vanilla ice cream. Her own bowl had a scoop of each chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. “I couldn’t decide.” she shrugged when she noticed me staring at the mountain of ice cream that she had. 

Once we were settled in, Genji started up the original “Halloween”. It was always one of Jin’s favorites. We watched in relative silence. Occasionally someone would make a comment on something stupid that one of the characters did and what they would have done better. Overall it was nice and relaxing just to spend time together. Everything was going well until about halfway through the movie. 

“Shoot,” I looked over right as Jin was picking up a bite of strawberry ice cream that she had dropped on her leg. It landed on top of her thigh and had started falling inwards towards the couch leaving a trail of melted pink ice cream in its wake. She caught it at the last second and brought it up to her mouth. She ate the ice cream first then took the time to clean the melted ice cream off of each of her fingers with her tongue. I glanced over to see Genji completely mesmerized by the whole event. After she had finished cleaning her fingers, she reached down to wipe up the trail that had been left on her thigh.  _ Maybe Genji was right. _ She gathered up the ice cream on her index finger and brought it to her lips. I too was completely mesmerized watching her pink tongue dart out to collect the sweet liquid.  _ I can think of far better uses for that tongue right now. _ I quickly turned my attention back to the movie.  _ Don’t go there. _

“Now I’m going to be all sticky for the rest of the night,” she pouted, setting down her now empty bowl of ice cream.  _ DO. NOT. GO. THERE. _

“Go clean yourself up, we will pause it.” I offered, reaching over to stop the movie. 

“Thanks!” Normally I would scold Genji for watching the way her ass bounced as she jogged out of the room. But I would be just as guilty.  _ Those shorts are a gift from the heavens. _ Genji waited until he knew she was far enough away before he spoke. 

“I’ll bet that the way she tastes puts that ice cream to shame.” He smirked.  _ Definitely. _

“Stop it.”

“Okay I’m back!” She dove back into her spot on the couch and started the movie where we left off.

We were about halfway through our third movie, “Poltergeist”, when I looked over to see that Jin and Genji were both asleep. Genji was propped up against the arm of the couch snoring lightly. He had one arm around Jin who had leaned up against him before also falling asleep. Carefully I got up and turned off the TV. Trying not to wake her, I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her down and covered her up with the blankets. I made sure her phone was charging. When I turned to leave she stopped me.

“Aniki,” she whispered, grabbing my arm. 

“What is it?” She looked up at me anxiously.

“Will you stay?”  _ What? _ “Just until I fall asleep. Please?” She gave me her best sad pleading face and I couldn’t say no.

“Scoot over,” I sighed, taking off my shoes. She moved to the other side of the bed and faced away from me. I got in bed behind her and pulled her up against my chest. She sighed peacefully and closed her eyes. 

“Thank you,” she said with a yawn. I just nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for her to fall asleep. By the time she had drifted off, I felt myself growing tired as well. But I wasn’t ready to go yet. She felt good in my arms. She was warm and soft. Her hair smelled like her fruity shampoo that she always spends too much money on. 

I carefully made my move to get up and I felt her hand tighten around my wrist. She whimpered lightly and arched her back against me, her ass rubbing against my rapidly hardening cock.  _ Not again. Not again. Not again.  _ I tried to focus my mind on anything other than the situation that I was currently in. 

“Hanzo please,” she whispered pushing back against me again. 

“No. This isn’t right. You’re a child.”  _ But god you feel so good moving like that.  _

“No I’m not! Who are you trying to convince? I’ve seen the way you have been looking at me lately.” She took the hand that was around her waist and moved it lower, past the waistband of her shorts.  _ So wet already. _ My fingers brushed against her panties to find that they were already soaked. “I’m ready and it feels like you are too.” she pushed back against me yet again.  _ Maybe she’s right.  _ “There is no one else I want it to be.” 

She rolled over to face me, her bright green eyes searching for any sign of rejection. When she found none she smiled and leaned in to press her lips against mine.  _ Why fight it?  _ I deepened the kiss, moving over her for a better angle. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer. Her body felt soft and warm against me. She sat up briefly to remove her shirt and bra before pulling me back into another kiss. I cupped her breast, squeezing it gently. She gasped as I pinched her nipple, rolling it lightly between my thumb and index finger. I teased it a few seconds longer before taking it into my mouth. She whimpered beneath me, her fingers combing lightly through my hair. I nipped and sucked until it was hard against my tongue and then I applied the same treatment to the other. 

She was writhing by the time I pulled away. I smiled down at the state of her. Her hair was a mess falling out of her bun, her breathing was labored and insistent, occasional whines were escaping her as she reached for me. Her normally pale skin was flushed pink around her neck and chest. Her bottom lip was red and swollen from trying to stay quiet. 

“Aniki, please…” she whined. 

“Not yet.” I reached up to remove her shorts and panties. Her legs were well toned from years of participation in sports. Starting at her knee I left a trail of kisses along the inside of her thigh until I reached a barrier. 

“No,” she whispered covering herself with her hands. I moved her hands to the side and she went to close her knees to block my access. I forced them apart, pushing them down onto the mattress and holding them there. She covered her face with her hands, determined to hide her embarrassment. 

“If you don’t like it then I will stop. Okay?” She nodded, not daring to look at me. Leaning forward, I flicked my tongue experimentally along her clit. She froze. I looked up to see her peeking down at me through her fingers. I held eye contact as I ran my tongue along her folds, tasting the wetness that had been gathering there.  _ Genji was right.  _ She tasted amazing. Her hands found my hair again, pulling roughly and I returned to her clit. I held it lightly between my teeth, sucking lightly and brushing my tongue over it again and again. While she was distracted I slipped two fingers inside.  _ She’s so tight. This is going to hurt her.  _ I took it slow. Sliding my fingers in and out until she was loose enough for a third. She moaned loudly as I curled my fingers, brushing against that spot. She was breathing rapidly as I abused that spot over and over again, pushing her closer to orgasm. 

“I’m so close!” Her voice was desperate as she tightened her grip on my hair again. I sucked hard on her clit as I increased the movement of my fingers. She came with my name on her lips. Her back arching, body stiff, I could feel her legs trembling as her knees locked around my head, holding me in place. 

I pulled away as she relaxed, her head falling back lazily against the pillow. “Why are you still dressed?” She asked, pulling at my clothes

“Do you have the energy to continue?” I laugh tossing my shirt to the floor. 

“I think so,” she smirked as she ran her hands along my chest stopping at my joggers. “Please Aniki,”she toyed with the waistband, biting her lip lightly. “I want more.”  _ How can I say no to that? _ I stood up and removed the rest of my clothes before joining her on the bed. 

“I tried to get you ready, but it’s still going to be uncomfortable at first. Are you okay?” I asked, moving into position between her legs. She nodded enthusiastically. I pushed into her slowly and she stilled. She watched every inch until I was fully inside, her face masked with concentration. Even though I had worked to loosen her up, she was still incredibly tight around me. She looked up at me once I was fully sheathed and pulled me down for a kiss. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me in as deep as possible. She whimpered to herself but held on tight. After a few moments she broke the kiss. “Okay, I’m ready” her breathing was even as she smiled at me. 

She winced as I pulled almost completely out before slowly filling her up again. After a few cautious thrusts she began to relax again. I increased my speed as she began to meet me halfway. Her moans filled the room as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Moving my hands behind her knees, I pushed them towards her chest, changing the position and angle of my thrusts. She threw her head back, closing her eyes. 

“Fuck!” She moaned digging her nails into my thighs.  _ What did you say? _ While I disapprove of her swearing, I can’t say in that moment that it didn’t turn me on even more. She always acted so innocent. To see her losing herself in this way, and knowing I was the cause had me wanting more and more. 

I reached down between us, teasing her clit as I fucked her harder and rougher by the second. I wanted to make sure that she was sore tomorrow. That every time she sat down she would think of this. I could tell she was getting close. I could feel her tightening around me as her breathing became more erratic. One last particularly hard thrust sent her over. She came hard on my cock, I could feel her gripping me tightly. She was stuck in the position I held her in, unable to relax as I chased my own orgasm. Her speech became senseless moans and her body went limp. It wasn’t long before I came, burying myself deep inside of her and filling her up. 

I released her legs and she collapsed beneath me. As I pulled out she sighed, relaxed and satiated. She rolled over, throwing her arm around my waist and resting her head on my chest. We lay there for several minutes catching our breath. 

“I hope that this wasn’t a one time thing.” she said as she pulled the blankets over us. She looked up to me expectantly. 

“Of course not,” I brushed her hair back off of her face and she smiled up at me. “But next time I won’t be so lenient. Especially after you’re yelling obscenities and sneaking out of the house to go to clubs.” 

“I’m sorry, Aniki.” She frowned, hugging me tighter.  _ Oh no. You won’t get off that easily.  _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! This one is longer than the others. I hope you enjoy!

—-

Chapter 4 : Jin POV. 

—-

The morning after was nice at first. Hanzo was still asleep when I woke up. He hardly ever sleeps in anymore so I took advantage and snuggled in closer for warmth. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close. It felt safe and comfortable there with him. Next thing I know I’m drifting off again. When I wake up for the second time, it’s to the sound of Hanzo getting dressed. 

“Aniki?” 

He looked startled when I spoke. “Go back to sleep,” he reached out to caress my cheek. “I have something I have to take care of, then I will come find you. Okay?” I nodded sleepily as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. I tried to go back to sleep after he left but I couldn’t. I laid there for almost half an hour before I couldn’t take it anymore and got up to shower. 

While I was showering, my mind wandered back to the previous night. _Did I push things too far too fast?_ _He hesitated at first. What if he regrets it? Do I regret it? No. I was raised with Hanzo and Genji, but I was never treated as their sibling. Legally I’m not even in the family. So why should I feel bad about something that felt so good? _I remembered the way his hands roamed my body. He knew exactly what to do and when. He could read me so well but I felt completely lost with how to make him feel as good as I did. _Maybe I should take today and do some research. Then when he is done with work I can surprise him with my new found expertise. _

By the time I got out, I had spent so much time lost in thought that the water had turned cold. I quickly dried off and got dressed. When I went down for breakfast Genji was already there. 

“What the hell?”

“What?” I asked as I took my seat across from him. 

“You left me stranded on the couch last night. You could have at least woke me up my back is killing me.” 

“Sorry gramps I didn’t realize it would mess you up this bad. Do I need to get you a walker so you can make it back to your room?” I grinned as he shot me a playful glare. We went back to eating breakfast with small talk about plans for the day. Hanzo never showed up. I stopped by his office to see if he wanted me to bring him something to eat before heading to my room. But he wasn’t there either.  _ He must still be at work.  _ I returned to my room and sat down to work on some homework before I started my research. 

It took me a few hours to complete the first section of homework. It usually took no time at all but my mind kept wandering back to last night. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t focus. It was well after lunch time when I gave up and turned my attention to what I was really interested in. I browsed through a couple of websites on my laptop but didn’t really find what I was looking for. There were several websites all talking about the same thing: the importance of foreplay, the importance of being kinky and trying new things, what lingerie he would like. Stuff that would be helpful if I even knew the basics. Several of the websites did mention blowjobs. I had heard my friends talk about them before but I was still vague on the appeal of it. So I looked that up as well. And that’s how I was introduced to internet porn, which was far more helpful than “10 Ways to Please Your Man”. 

I started off with the blowjob videos. I watched several to get an idea of the different techniques. It didn’t look that difficult, but then again I had never put something that big in my mouth before. After I had exhausted myself on blowjobs I moved on to other types of videos. I watched some beginners, some tutorials, some first times, and occasionally clicked a few too many links and watched some things I wished I hadn’t. At first I felt embarrassed to be looking at this kind of stuff. I had lived such a sheltered life up until now and this was out of my comfort zone. But the more I watched the more turned on I felt. I had watched videos of women pleasuring themselves, how hard could it be?

In most of the videos I watched the women had toys to help them get off. I didn’t have that option so I had to rely on just my fingers. I went back several videos until I found one without a toy. I positioned myself the same way as the woman in the video and tried to imitate her actions. At first it was odd. It didn’t feel anything like when Hanzo did it. I followed the same motions as the video and while she was thoroughly enjoying herself I was only getting small jolts of pleasure sporadically. I closed my eyes and tried to focus more on my memories from the previous night. Slowly I felt the pleasure building. I couldn’t find the right angle to finger myself where it actually felt good so I focused on toying with my clit until I was almost ready to cum. 

A knock at the door was the only warning I had that someone was coming in. I quickly removed my hand from my shorts and closed the internet tab. I tried to calm my breathing as Genji entered my room. He gave a quick once over of my disheveled state and smirked. 

“What are you doin?” He eyes glanced from me to the laptop that sat suspiciously on the home screen. He then looked back to me taking in my appearance more slowly this time. His eyes lingered on my chest as I tried to catch my breath subtly. 

“I’m just working on some homework.”  _ Terrible liar.  _ He fixed me with a knowing smile and closed the distance between us. He turned my chair around so that I was facing him directly as he towered over me. 

“Why don’t you let me help you.” His voice did nothing to ease the fire inside me. If anything I could feel myself getting wetter by the second as he spoke to me. He brought his hand to rest on my knee slowly inching it upwards along my inner thigh. His hands were rough from years of training, just like Hanzo’s.  _ Oh no.  _

“Stop!” I said, quickly brushing his hand away. He looked at me a moment with confusion in his eyes before he pulled away. 

“Sorry.” He nonchalantly shoved his hands into his pockets. “I just came up to remind you that you’re late for dinner.”  _ Thank god he came and got me himself instead of sending a maid. That would have been even more embarrassing.  _

“Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t realize how late it was!”  _ Where did the time go?  _ “I’ll be down in just a moment.” With a nod Genji left me in peace to get ready. I quickly changed my panties and washed my hands before going downstairs. I passed by Hanzo’s office and couldn’t hide my huff of disappointment that he wasn’t there. Genji was already at his spot at the table, playing with his phone and picking at the rice in his bowl. He looked up when I walked in and smirked as his eyes roamed my body once again.  _ He’s not even trying to be subtle.  _

We ate our meal in relative silence. Occasionally someone would say something that was usually answered with a “yeah” or “no” or “hmm”. Nothing too exciting. 

“Where’s Hanzo?” After a particularly long stretch of silence I had to do something. 

“Work.” Genji hardly bothered to look up from his phone as he finished his meal and excused himself. “I’m going out tonight. Won’t be back till late.” 

I nodded as he left me alone with my thoughts.  _ Since both of them are gone I will try to continue what I started earlier.  _ I quickly finished my food and returned to my room. I made sure to lock the door this time before I grabbed my laptop and collapsed on my bed. I tossed my shorts and panties to the floor and started looking for a good video. I was still wet from earlier which made things easier. Within minutes I was getting close to orgasm again. I could feel my abdomen tightening and my toes curling but it wasn’t quite the same. Every time I got close to the edge it was a brick wall of nothing. The sensation would just end. It was nothing like what I had experienced. After several attempts and not being able to finish I became frustrated and closed my laptop, dropping it to the floor. It was already dark outside and I had a class in the morning.  _ Maybe I can wake up early enough to try again.  _

I tossed and turned most of the night thinking about Hanzo and about my failed attempts at satisfying myself. 

—-

The next morning

—-

When I woke up the next morning I was exhausted. I didn’t have the time or energy to try fooling around again and opted to just take a shower and get ready. I took a few minutes to fix my hair and apply light makeup before putting on my uniform and heading down for breakfast. My day was instantly better when I entered the room and Hanzo was in his normal seat at the head of the table reading the news from his tablet. He looked good in his white dress shirt, vest, and tie.  _ But he looks good in everything.  _ Genji however, did not look as good. He was obviously hung over from his night at the club. His head rested heavily on the table and his phone lay abandoned beside him. But he didn’t feel bad enough not to give me an appreciative once over before I took my spot across from him. 

“Good morning,” I smiled cheerfully as I took the small bowl of fruit that the maid had brought me. Both men mumbled response as they continued with what they were doing. 

“I really don’t think I’m gonna eat.” Genji’s face paled as he looked at my food and I thought for a minute he was going to be sick at the table. But he excused himself with an apologetic nod and returned to his room. The silence became deafening. Only the occasional alert from Hanzo’s phone broke the silence. I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Are you going to be home today?” I asked hopefully. 

“Only for another hour. Then I won’t be back until late.” Sadness filled me as soon as the words left his mouth. “What’s wrong?” He reached out to brush the hair out of my face. I leaned into his palm as he cupped my cheek gently. 

“I missed you yesterday.” It was embarrassing to admit it. I’m the past I had gone weeks without seeing him and I didn’t feel this affected by it. It’s different now that our relationship has changed. 

“After today I will be home for a while. We can spend some time together then.” 

I couldn’t contain my excitement. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. From his seated position it was hard for him to return the embrace. I felt his hand brush against the back of my thigh and an involuntary whimper escaped my lips. He looked up at me curiously before running his hand along my legs again. I spread my legs slightly to give him better access. 

“So wet already.” He whispered as his fingers brushed against my rapidly dampening panties. “Do you want me to make you cum before you leave for class?”  _ Fuck yes! _

“Please,” I whispered pushing back against his hand that was teasing me. 

“Please what?” He smirked. 

“Please, Aniki! Please make me cum.” I knew he loved it when I called him that. He always had this blissed expression on his face every time I used it. I gasped as he pulled me into his lap. He had me facing away from him, my back against his chest. He spread my legs so that they were on either side of his. His wide stance opened me up for his fingers to tease and explore. He moved my panties to the side as his middle and ring fingers dove into me harshly. He used his palm to rub against my clit as his fingers plunged in and out of me, curling to hit that sweet spot every time he pushed in. I moaned loudly as he increased his pace. 

“You need to be quiet. Do you want the entire staff to come in and see you like this.” I bit my lip to stifle another moan that came bubbling to the surface. “Good girl” he whispered nipping at my neck. I arched back against him enjoying the feeling of his mouth on me. I could feel his cock hardening beneath me. I rotated my hips, rubbing my butt against him. He gasped and his free hand moved to grip my hip holding me in place. 

“None of that.” He growled as his fingers moved harder and faster inside me. I was close. 

“Aniki, please,” I whined. I moaned loudly as his thumb brushed against my clit. And he stopped. “Nooooo!” But my protests fell on deaf ears as he was already licking his fingers clean of me. 

“I told you to be quiet. You were not. Now you get to go to school wet and needy.” He helped me off of his lip and went back to reading his tablet as if nothing had happened. 

“Aniki please! I’m sorry! I’ll be good! Please just finish me off! I’m right there!” I struggled to hold back my tears. He stared at me for a moment, weighing his options. 

“No. I’ll help you tonight when I get home.” and now he’s back to reading. My heart fell to my stomach as I grabbed my bag and left. As I was heading for the car that would drop me off at school I passed a much more sober Genji. 

“You know,” he said looking up from his phone. With a predatory grin, he placed his phone in his pocket and stalked towards me. “I wouldn’t have left you like that.” I backed away from him until he had me against the wall. “In this state.” He leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “I would have fucked you right there on that table not caring who was around to hear. You could have been as loud as you wanted.” 

_ What have I done to deserve this torture?  _ He pulled back and grinned down at me. I don’t know if I looked terrified or aroused or both. It was definitely both. 

“Think about it.” Stepping away from me and retreating down the hall. My face was hot, my pulse was racing, and my panties, well, they were a lost cause. I was already going to be late so I didn’t have time to change.  _ Just great.  _

—-

“Jin I’m so sorry about your birthday!!” Emika threw her arms around me. 

“It’s fine,”  _ Not really, I'm still a little peeved about getting ditched.  _

“No it’s not! What happened? Where did you go?” 

“I went home.”  _ Not technically a lie.  _

“By yourself?!” She looked distraught. Granted it wasn’t the best neighborhood but the club wasn’t that far from my house. 

“Well yeah,”  _ Oh that was believable.  _ I distracted myself by getting out my notebook and getting ready for lab. 

“Cut the shit.” Kanna sat her books down at the table next to ours. “I saw you leave with some guy. He was pretty hot.” 

“You left with a guy?” Emika was unable to hide her excitement. “What was his name? What did he look like? Did you do it? Did you go back to his place or yours?” Both girls were watching me expectantly.  _ How do I lie and make it believable? _

“ Yes I left with a guy.”  _ Not technically a lie. _ “I’m not telling you his name because Kanna knows everyone and if she knows this guy then I don’t want her telling me horrible things about him. I want to be blissfully unaware.”  _ Yeah that makes sense.  _ Kanna sighed aggravated. “No we didn’t do it. But I think he wants to. But I don’t know.”

“You’re still talking to him!?”  _ Well yeah he lives with me. _ Kanna looked disgusted at the thought of my one night stand turning into not just one night. 

“Yeah I’m talking to him some.” I thought back to this morning and had to fight back inappropriate whimper that threatened to come out.  _ Would he have fucked me on the table in front of anyone? In front of Hanzo? Of course he would have.  _ The image of Hanzo watching me and Genji had a stronger effect on me than I would have thought.  _ Would he get off to it? Would he join in?  _ I was already growing uncomfortably wet again. 

“Why are you so red? Oh my god! What kind of things does he say to get you thinking about him this much?” Emika was too excited about this. 

“Alright that’s enough!”  _ Thank god! _ Class started and I was safe from the onslaught of questions. But not my thoughts. It was hard not to think about Genji and Hanzo. The only thing keeping me sane was the promise of tonight. 

__

I spent the rest of the school day avoiding Kanna and Emika. I did not want to answer anymore questions and them possibly figure out I slept with Hanzo. _Have I even told them about Hanzo and Genji? Do they know their names? Or just that I have brothers. Surely I have told them. _The car ride home was torture. I couldn’t stop thinking about tonight. _Maybe I should run by the mall and buy something cute or sexy to wear. Which would he prefer?_ _It’s too late for that now. I can already see the gates. _

After we had parked I casually made my way to Hanzo’s office. When I peeked inside he still wasn’t there.  _ Maybe he meant this evening. He did say late.  _ With a sigh I retreated to my room to work on some homework. I worked in peace for about thirty minutes before there was a knock at my door. Without waiting for a reply Genji came in and made himself at home. 

“Well I’m a little disappointed that you’re actually doing homework this time.” He grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Hilarious. What do you want?” I ignored the way his eyes lingered too long on my chest and legs. I also had to ignore the heat building building up inside me as his eyes wandered. 

“Hanzo isn’t coming home tonight. So I wanted to see if you wanted to order a pizza since he never wants to and he won’t be here.”  _ Okay that’s not where I thought that was going.  _ Disappointment flooded my senses when I realized I would be left hanging yet again. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” I went back to working on my homework until Genji got bored and left. Once the door was closed and I heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway I put down my pencil and sighed. My concentration was ruined.  _ How could he tease me and get me all worked up this morning just to ditch me like this.  _ I knew it wasn’t his fault. I knew that work often called him away for extended periods of time. But I was so ready for tonight. I spent all day dealing with an uncomfortable wetness in my panties and it was all for nothing. Just the slightest look from Genji had set of my new spiral of need and I was already wet again.  _ I have to get off. This is awful.  _

I closed my laptop and threw myself onto the bed. I had changed out of my school uniform as soon as I had gotten home, now all I was wearing was leggings and a T-shirt. Slowly I slipped my hand into my panties. They were already damp even though I have changed them as well not that long ago. I tried to remember the way the Hanzo had done it earlier that morning. My fingers curled slightly into me as my palm brushed against my clit. It felt better than the previous technique I had tried, but it still wasn’t the same. My fingers couldn’t quite reach the same places that his could. It was enough to get me close but not enough to make me cum. 

I tried focusing more on my clit, nothing. I tried imagining it was him doing it instead of me, nothing. I tried playing with my nipples as well, nothing. I physically could not finish myself. I was in tears when I heard another knock at the door.

“Hey! There’s food, come on!” He didn’t bother to come in. I could already hear his footsteps walking away.

“Genjiiiiii,” I didn’t want to whine, or beg, but desperate times. “Please help me!”  _ This is a bad idea. _ I heard his quickened footsteps returning to my room. This time he came right in, a look of concern on his face until he saw the state I was in. 

“Oh Jin,” his grin betrayed the sympathy in his voice. 

“I can’t do it!” I gasped as a stray tear disappeared down the side of my face. 

“Let me take care of you.” He knelt over me, one knee on the bed. He removed my hand that was in my pants and replaced it with his own. With his free hand he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head. There was no way I could fight back against his strength. He started off with small circles around my clit. That alone was enough to trigger my first orgasm. My back arched and my toes curled as it crashed over me. 

“So sensitive,” he teased. “How long have you been like this?” I couldn’t answer him as his fingers slipped inside me. I spread my legs wider to give him better access as he started a brutal pace. He was much rougher than anything I had experienced before and I loved it. As I inched closer and closer to my second orgasm I couldn’t hold back my moans and whimpers. 

“That’s it,” he changed the angle and as soon as he made contact with that spot I came undone. My back arched off the bed as I came. He didn’t let up even as my cum gushed around his hand. I could feel that my pants were soaked and probably the bed too. 

“Koibito,” He teased, “you made a mess.” He pulled his hand out of my pants as gave a satisfied hum as he licked my juices from his fingers. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” I was so embarrassed.  _ That wasn’t in the videos I watched.  _

“Don’t be.” He laughed as he pulled me to the edge of the bed. “If I was patient, I would make you do it again and again until there was nothing left.” Carefully he slid my pants down my legs taking my panties with them. He tossed them towards the bathroom and turned his attention back to me. “Next time.” He promised as he loosened his belt. 

“Genji…” I was suddenly feeling nervous. Genji had a lot more experience than I did.  _ What if I’m bad? The only experience I have is Hanzo. He seemed to enjoy himself but what if Genji expects more? What if Hanzo finds out? This is bad. I need to stop it.  _ But I didn’t. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be gentle with you.” He removed his pants and shirt, tossing them to join mine. His boxer briefs did nothing to hide the fact that he was just as well endowed as Hanzo, or maybe even more so. “I’m up here Koibito.” He teased as my eyes lingered a little too long on his bulge. I blushed having been caught in the act. He smirked and reached out to pull off my shirt. I quickly covered my chest and looked away. “Oh no you don’t!” He said pulling my hands away. I tried to wiggle my way away from him. “Do I need to tie you up?”  _ Oh my.  _ I giggled but stilled beneath him. “Oh you like that idea then? Add it to the list for next time.”  _ Next time.  _

He removed the rest of his clothing and moved into position at the edge of the bed. He lifted one of my legs to rest on his shoulder as the blunt tip of his cock pushed against my entrance. With one quick thrust he was fully sheathed inside me. It hurt. But it was different from the first time. The pain was more a dull ache instead of sharp. Lengthwise Genji was larger than Hanzo. He reached deeper than I thought possible. But I didn’t feel as full or as stretched since he was not as thick. It was different. 

All coherent thoughts flew from my head as he began to move. Much like before, his pace was hard and fast. He now had both of my legs resting on his shoulders as he fucked me into the mattress. His fingers dug into my hips to keep me in place. I knew tomorrow there would be bruises but I didn’t dare tell him to stop. The pain had melted into pleasure and every thrust pushed me closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck you feel so good.” He leaned forward changing the angle and hitting that sweet spot. I didn’t even try to hold back my cries of pleasure. His name became a mantra on my lips. I did my best to meet his thrusts but could not compete. My hands tangled in the sheets threatening to rip them in half. I gasped as his thumb brushed against my clit. 

“Come for me Koibito.”  _ As if I could stop it.  _ A few more thrusts and I came again. My body tensed as the orgasm washed over me. But Genji was unrelenting. I didn’t have time to savor my high or bask in post orgasm bliss before he was pushing me towards another one. His thumb continued to pressure my overstimulated clit as his thrusts became more erratic.The hand on my hip moved to my lips and I opened my mouth eagerly for him. I sucked hard on his fingers as they brushed against my tongue. He grinned down at me as he pushed them farther back towards my throat until I couldn’t help but cough and pull away. 

“Fuck, you’re going to look so good choking on my cock.” He groaned as he pushed his fingers back into my mouth. It was all the encouragement I needed to push me over the edge yet again. My back arched almost painfully as my orgasm hit me like a truck. Genji’s thrusts faltered momentarily as I tightened around him. He quickly moved his hands back to my hips. His bruising grip held me in place as he came with a groan. With a few more shallow thrusts I felt his cock twitch as his hot cum coated my insides. 

Neither of us dared to move as we tried to catch our breath. Genji was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made him look even better than before. He reached down to brush my disheveled hair out of my face and a gasp escaped my lips at the different angle. With a grin he dropped my legs to the bed and slowly pulled out. Immediately feeling empty without him, I latched on. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. 

“Alright let’s go.” He laughed as he lifted me up off of the bed. He carried me into the bathroom and sat me down on the counter. The cold surface felt good on my overheated skin. I watched as Genji prepared a shower for us and set out some towels. Finally having a moment where I could appreciate his toned physique. His body was well muscled but it was lean and athletic as opposed to bulky. Feeling suddenly self conscious sitting there naked I tried to cover myself in one of the towels he had placed on the counter. 

“Stop it.” He said taking the towel away from me and moving in front of me. My face was on fire as I looked away. “There’s no reason to be shy now.”  _ Have you seen yourself? You could have any girl you want.  _ He grabbed my chin, turning my face to look at him. “You look amazing.” He smiled and tilted my chin up slightly. I sighed as he pressed his lips against mine. Lightly at first, but as I wrapped my arms around his neck he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed past my lips as he pulled me to the edge of the counter. I could already feel him hardening against me. We were both gasping for breath as we broke the kiss. 

“Behave,” he grinned as he lifted me off the counter. My feet were still a little uneasy as they touched the ground. He followed me into the shower and I could feel all tension leaving my body as the warm water fell over me. Wrapping his arms around me, Genji pulled me back against his chest. 

“What happened to behaving?”  _ Not that I mind.  _ I gasped as his lips pressed against my neck. 

“I am.” He left a trail of wet kisses down my neck as his hands came up to squeeze my breasts. I could feel him hard against me again. I arched my back against him and he groaned as my butt rubbed against his cock. “Fuck it,” he said turning me around and lifting me against the tile wall. In one thrust he was in me. My head fell back against the wall as he started his slow torturous pace. I was in for a long night. 


End file.
